keverpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Vail
Calvin Lee Vail (born August 18, 1995), known by his YouTube username LeafyIsHere, is an American YouTuber and comedian from Seattle, Washington, who makes commentary and reaction videos. YouTube Career Although the main focuses of his videos are his commentaries, there is gameplay footage in the background of various different video games, most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. He also plays other games, most commonly: A Story About My Uncle, Doom, and Overwatch. Origins LeafyIsHere (Calvin) started off his YouTube channel, originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a faggot and DDOSed his Minecraft server. LeafyIsHere therefore moved onto CS:GO gameplay. Rapid Growth and Success On January 2016, Leafy released a video named January, 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE ", Where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth YouTuber who always got harassed by different people, even little children, where he would tell them to kill themselves. He saw Leafy's video as harassment, so he released his video LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF. In the video he says that his girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that Leafy's video had a point. At the end of the video, he shown a video, he shown a photo of Leafy in real life, setting fire with a cigarette and ripping it apart, showing that he can make Leafy leave him alone. Eventually Leafy responded with a video THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET. In the video Leafy says that the video on MrBlackDarkness66 wasn't intended for harassment and that he is apologizing. But he also says that it's not his fault because his ex broke up with him. At the end the two appeared on DramaAlert, where they apologized to each other. TommyNC2010 Feud On March 20th, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about an autistic YouTuber, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from LeafyIsHere’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (now unlisted). LeafyIsHere soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about LeafyIsHere received over a million views, LeafyIsHere made a response video (now unlisted), stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with LeafyIsHere, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negatively the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube. The DramaAlert War The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later H3H3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy ". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. On June 13th, 2016, LeafyisHere uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming. Another point in the video was that Keemstar was being a hypocrite, according to Leafy. The "golden rule", according to Keemstar, was that private conversation that leafy is a retarded faggot who should suicide are supposed to stay private. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. On July 4th, 2016, LeafyIsHere’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of LeafyIsHere’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp. Decline On September 13th, 2016, Idubbbz created a "Content Cop" video on Leafy criticizing his videos' content for (in Idubbbz's opinion) having bad format and overall low quality. He has also played several existing jokes on Leafy, such as referring to Leafy as a cyberbully and the size of Leafy's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably. After this, Leafy's sub-count began to fall. Eventually, according to Social Blade and Keemstar, causing Leafy losing 2,000 subscribers per day. Leafy has yet to recover from this; since then he has lost over 300 thousand subscribers and his viewership has declined rapidly.